The present invention relates to a novel luminaire, having reduced bright images, which is particularly compatible with video display terminals.
Fluorescent lighting fixtures are normally recessed and are typically employed for interior lighting. Reflector systems for existing lights are normally parabolic reflectors combined with cross baffles having reflecting surfaces to form "egg crate" reflector systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,175 describes a louver system for a recessed fluorescent lighting system of this type.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,310 shows a lighting fixture louver which may be constructed of transparent or translucent materials. Various color effects are obtained in this manner by employing colored plastic and colored matelic coatings.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 858,968 and 4,006,355 show the use of thin baffles which use side portions having darkened areas to reduce glare, thereby.
A problem exists with low-brightness specular parabloic luminaires in that bright spots appear above the cut-off angle of such luminaires. Such bright spots are reflected in video display screens, which can obscure characters on the video display screen. The user of the video display terminal may also experience dual-focusing between the reflected image and the character on the video display screen. In the past, the recessed lighting fixtures have been spaced further apart requiring brighter lamps to maintain the proper lighting levels in the space occupied by the video display terminals.
A luminaire which efficiently illuminates a space having video display terminals without bright-spot glare would be a great advance in the lighting field.